Misakes
by Scarlet Silverweaver
Summary: "Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?"


A/N: Yeah, I went a little crazy with the spellings there... and a little angsty with the story... and maybe a tad inaccurate with the mythology...

This story was written to fill a prompt on Wizard101 Central: "Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?" - L. M. Montgomery

* * *

Loki Laufeyjarson was a god who made mistakes. He had no illusions about that, and he never had. Mistakes (of both himself and those around him) were what made him the way he was: constantly regretful, cautious, and thoughtful.

His first mistake had come from ignorance and false promises.  
It had been trusting Odin Allfather. Of course, Odin had been different then. Younger, more mischievous and less cruel. Perhaps Odin thought the same of Loki...  
_No_, Loki thought dismissively. _Odin doesn't think. He only acts._  
Besides, Odin had started it all when Loki returned from Jotunheim with his children. Peace was all the fire giant had wanted. He'd only wanted to come home, but naturally Odin's men had found Angrboda and her children. At first, they'd assumed Angrboda had Loki under some sort of spell. They'd executed her for treason.  
And then Odin had had the nerve to accuse Hel, Fenris, and Jormungandr of planning to start Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods. Loki had pleaded his children's innocence, but Odin had refused to listen at all costs.  
_"They've ensnared your mind, Loki."_  
_"Brother, I speak naught but the truth! These children are innocent of any sort of plotting!"_  
_"I doubt that. They are your children, after all."_  
_"And your neice and nephews."_  
_"Those monsters are no relatives of mine."  
_ They'd all been punished for their alleged crimes, banished to other realms, leaving Loki to plot his revenge.__

Loki's second big mistake came from heartbreak and grief. _  
_ That mistake had been plotted out with the utmost had told his daughter Hel of the plan_._ He'd told her to "warn" Baldur, Odin's favorite son and the golden boy of Asgard.  
_"You will be the omen, Hel. Warn him of his death."_  
_"Cunning as ever, father. Shall I tell him it was you who sent me?"_  
_"No. Let that be our little secret."_  
Hel's smile had been a rare one, one of shared secrets and mending a broken bond. _"Of course, father."_  
Frigga had tried to protect her son, oh how she'd tried. The Allmother had made every inanimate object in the nine realms promise not to hurt Baldur. Every object but mistletoe, harmless as it was. Loki had been counting on her to make just such a mistake.  
The Asgardian warriors threw their weapons at the newly "invulnerable" prince. The only one who wasn't participating was Baldur's brother Hodur, the blind god of darkness.  
_"Why are you not participating, Hodur?"_  
_"I may miss Baldur and hit one of the other men. It's not as if I can aim a weapon."_  
_"I shall assist you, then. I just happen to have a weapon of my own."_  
Hodur had grinned. _"You've always been good to me, Loki."_  
Loki had done as he promised, helping Hodur aim the mistletoe dart that killed Baldur. In that moment, all Loki could think was how funny it was that a dart took out Asgard's golden boy.  
He'd fled the scene just in time, but Odin caught Loki anyway. He always caught Loki.  
_"For the murder of Baldur, god of light and prince of Asgard, I sentence you, Loki, god of mischeif, to be bound until Ragnorak to a rock with your own son Narvi's entrails."_  
_"No!" _Loki's voice rarely took on a tone so desperate. _"Please, leave Narvi out of this! He had nothing to do with Baldur's death. It was my crime and mine alone!"_  
_"Silence! This is your sentence, so that you may know the pain you have caused me."_  
_"He's just a boy!"_  
_"As was Baldur!"_  
_"Baldur was a full-grown warrior who should have known better than to let his fellows pelt him with weaponry!"_

Loki's third big mistake was the worst and had come from reckless rage. He started Ragnorak.  
Most of the gods, allegedly including Loki himself, died in the heat of battle on that day. Valhalla was overcrowded within minutes, and Hel's army of the dead grew ever larger as she charged on Asgard's warriors.  
As more men fell, more joined Hel's army.  
Eventually, everyone was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of undead warriors coming from Helheim. Everyone except a select few, including Loki. Rumors of his death were spread throughout the mortal world until everyone believed them, but the truth was that Loki had killed Heimdall and escaped the battle with wounds that should have been fatal.  
Obviously, they weren't.

Loki's fourth big mistake was lesser known and came from self-preservation and the insticts that had saved his life many times before. He had left his wife and remaining child in Asgard as it crumbled behind him.  
Sigyn had called out for her husband as the battle raged around her.  
_"Loki! Loki!"_  
_"Sigyn, get down!" _Hel's voice was desperate. _"Get down now!"_  
The next thing Loki heard was an explosion, and by the time he looked back nothing living was in sight. He didn't go back and he would regret it for the rest of his days.

Lost in thought, Loki nearly fell off the tree limb he was currently sitting on. Steadying himself, the god of mischief somehow managed to catch an apple falling from just a few branches above. He shook his head. _How do I always catch apples?_  
Looking up from the fruit, Loki noticed that the sky was beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue than before.  
For whatever reason, he said to no one, "Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes yet?"


End file.
